There is a service of taking a commemorative picture in which a visitor at a facility appears and providing the picture for the visitor, such as a service of taking a commemorative picture in a recreational facility, for example. In such a service, in order to easily associate many visitors and many commemorative pictures having been taken, a technology for issuing electronic tags for visitors in advance and performing association with generated pictures utilizing the electronic tags has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1 below, for example).